Waiting
by lydiamaartin
Summary: "What are you trying to ask me, Harry?" "I'm asking you to wait for me." But Ginny's tired of waiting. And she doesn't plan on doing it anymore. - AU - HarryGinny


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**She sees him coming before he arrives.

It's not hard. She's sitting under a lemon tree, an unread book in her hands, with a perfect view of everything happening in the courtyards, and he's hurriedly navigating his way through the throngs of people between them, a smile of greeting and affection already on his lips.

Ginny lowers her head and sighs. She knows what he's here for. She knows she can't avoid him forever. But a part of her, the part of her that's still ten years old and innocent, wants to run away.

"Hey, Ginny!" Harry greets enthusiastically, skidding to a stop in front of her and offering her a grin. "How are you?"

She stands, knowing there's no way to avoid this confrontation any more. "I'm fine, Harry," she says, hoping she doesn't sound too cold. "How are you?"

Harry shrugs. "Well enough, I suppose. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Ginny slides her book into her bag. "I'm listening."

Harry steps closer, green eyes wide and solemn. "You know, for the past year, I've wanted nothing more than to hold you, Ginny. To kiss you and to joke around and to go on dates without worrying about Voldemort. And now we can do that."

Ginny struggles not to frown. He didn't even bother to wonder if she wanted any of that as well.

He makes a move as if to take her hand, but she jerks it away before he can—it's reflex, and she didn't mean to do it, but she knows it hurt him anyway.

Harry shakes away his confusion and goes on. "But I was thinking the other day," he said slowly. "We're both going to be really busy for the next few months, aren't we? I mean, we have to clean up Hogwarts, count the dead, testify at Death Eater trials, and plan…funerals."

He winces at the last word, apparently expecting some emotional reaction from her, but Ginny blinks away her tears before he can see and gestures for him to go on.

"And, well, I think we'll both be too busy to have a relationship," he says after a pause. "No matter how much I want to be with you again, I think..I think—"

Ginny shoulders her bag and looks him in the eye. "Spit it out, Harry."

He half-smiles, as if to say _Same old Ginny_, but she pretends not to notice. "I think we should wait before starting our relationship again. We both need to take some time off from dating until after everything is done and we have things to talk about other than the war. I ran this by Hermione, and she agrees it's a good idea, so I was thinking—"

Here, he stops again, hesitating.

Ginny sighs. "What are you trying to ask me, Harry?" she asks softly.

Green eyes rest on her face, emotions she doesn't bother labeling flashing in them. "I'm asking you to wait for me," Harry tells her. "Just for a few months or so, until we're done with clean-up and funerals and trials and, y'know, rebuilding our lives. Is that okay with you?"

Ginny looks over his shoulder for a long moment of silence before looking back at him. "You want me to wait for you?" she repeats, quietly as if she's whispering orders to DA members during one of their missions in the past year.

Harry nods, obviously unable to decipher the emotions on her face. "Yes. I think we both should take a breather and—"

"You said that already," she interrupts.

He falls silent.

"Just one question, Harry."

"Shoot," he says, looking curious.

Ginny steps closer, catching and holding his gaze. "Why should I?"

Harry stumbles back in surprise. "Wh—what?"

"Why should I wait for you?" Ginny asks, careful not to raise her voice. She's fed up and indignant, but, truth be told, she's not all that mad. She was expecting this, after all.

"All I've ever done, Harry," she continues heatedly, "is wait for you. To notice me, to befriend me, to screw up your courage and kiss me, to come back to Hogwarts. My whole life, I've been waiting. And I'm sick of it. I don't want to wait anymore, Harry."

Harry stares at her, open-mouthed. "What do you mean? I thought you liked me."

Ginny sighs, frustrated. "I _do_. Or I did. But I'm not going to wait anymore. If you want to, feel free. But don't expect me to, because I won't."

As she stalks away from him, she wonders if they'll ever be able to stop waiting.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, you don't see many anti-H/G fics that are pro-Ginny, now, do you? Considering this is my first fic in months, I figured I should try something different from the norm, and Harry's attitude towards Ginny in DH really bugged me. So, you get my version of how I think Ginny should have reacted. If you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
